


Piano Boy (Hiatus)

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Rating may change for future chapters, idiots falling in love, music room, readers wished it and so shall it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's haven is the music room at school. He goes there whenever his family is having issues, those issues involving his mother and father's irritating arguments. Whenever it becomes too much to deal with, Kageyama sneaks out. </p><p>When he stumbles across a fellow student who seems to be having a hard time as well, he finds that maybe sharing the haven might not be that hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespasser's Promise

Now to say that Kageyama was surprised to see the light on in the music room was an understatement. 

He was surprised, terrified, and just a little curious. The raven haired male came here often considering that that the room was his home away from home. His parents never really got along and in order to get away from their arguing he tended to sneak into the school. Well, not really sneak considering that his uncle was a teacher that allowed him to use his key, but since his school had no cameras and his uncle was pretty chill, but still. It was trespassing after hours, which made him extra careful not to get caught. 

He had never seen anyone else here and wondered how they managed to sneak in. Especially considering the fact that it was close to midnight and most teenagers would hate to be in school so late unless necessary. 

He walked towards the door and slowly opened it, spotting an orange haired person by the piano, pressing random keys and seeming to be lost in thought. Kageyama could only see the side view of his face, but knew that the guy looked pretty out of it. He cleared his throat, causing the other person to jump and get to his feet. It was then that Kageyama could see how short he was in comparison to himself, but he left that unsaid. 

"U-Uh..." the boy whispered, eyes wide and face horrified. 

Kageyama's gaze went back up to his face, which is when he noticed the other seemed to be bruised and battered pretty badly. He tensed and the other male quickly bowed his head and placed his hands together. 

"P-Please don't tell anyone I am here!" he pleaded aloud, almost to the point where Kageyama was scared someone might hear. He then remembered that no one was actually around, and shut the door behind him as he stepped in. 

"Calm down," Kageyama said calmly, and oddly enough the stranger seemed to do as told, standing straight again. His face showed how conflicted and concerned he was, which made Kageyama breathe out before setting his stuff down. He began to move towards the fellow trespasser but stopped when he saw him backing away in distrust. 

"My name is Kageyama Tobio, I am a student here, I am guessing you are as well?" he spoke gently, the stranger nodding his head slowly. "I got in here because my uncle works here as a coach....how did you....?" he trailed off as the smaller male's eyes flickered towards the window before landing on Kageyama again. The raven haired male almost had a panic attack when he pieced it together. 

"Y-You came in through the window? We are on the third-floor idiot!" he shouted, causing the other to flinch and hug himself as if he was used to this. Kageyama cleared his throat and shook his head. 

"I-I mean, just be careful...don't do unnecessary things" he murmured quietly. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before Kageyama ruffled his hair and let out a breath. 

"Mind telling me your name so I don't keep calling you 'the stranger' in my own head?" he asked, half joking but also half serious. He was curious to know who this person was, especially since it seemed that his home life was awful, maybe even worse than Tobio's. 

The other shifted from foot to foot and picked at his nails before bowing his head slightly. 

"Hinata" 

"Hinata....?" Kageyama tried to encourage, the other male looking up before down at his feet again. 

"Hinata Shouyou" he finished as Kageyama offered a tiny smile and nodded. 

"Alright....what year are you in?" he asked as he sat against the wall and shut off the light, making Hinata suck in a breath and back against his own wall. 

"Don't worry, I am just doing this so no one get's suspicious, here" Kageyama quickly explained, plugging a night light into the wall beside him and flicking it on. While Kageyama was not afraid of the dark, he usually had the light in order to read or do homework whenever he couldn't sleep well. "Having the actual light on will cost the school money and eventually they might start to ask questions. Or worse, someone could come by and see and inform the school" he explained as Hinata seemed to understand. 

"S-Sorry"

"No need" Kageyama said without a beat. Hinata shifted awkward as he grabbed at something, Kageyama not being able to make out what it was considering that Hinata was in the darkest part of the room. He could tell, however, that the other male was almost trying to disappear into the wall, pressing against it roughly. 

"Uh, do you want to...." Kageyama began, wondering if asking Hinata to move closer was out of the question or too bold. The other guy seemed terrified enough, he didn't want to do anything that would upset him further. 

"Never mind, but if you get cold, my uncle has an office here that has spare blankets and stuff" he reassured as Hinata nodded quickly though for some reason Kageyama knew the other wouldn't ask. The rest of the night was quiet, and only when Kageyama looked up from his math book to see Hinata with his head against the wall, asleep, did he relax completely. 

_'Whoever this is, it seems it is his first time since he has nothing with him....'_ he observed. Kageyama stood slowly, unfolding one of his own blankets and covering Hinata carefully. At the closer angle, he could see that Hinata's lip was split and he had a few dark bruises along the side of his face and eyes. There were some smaller ones that he hadn't noticed before, them being yellow as if almost healing. He tensed when Hinata moved slightly, standing immediately and making sure to get back to his side of the music room without disturbing the other. When he sat and looked back towards the fellow student, he noticed that he had moved in order to snuggle into the new found warmth, and Kageyama chuckled to himself. 

Maybe having someone else here wouldn't be so awful, especially since it wasn't as if he had to worry about Hinata spilling the beans to someone. If Hinata was here in such a state, Kageyama was sure he wouldn't want anyone else to figure this out either. The raven haired teen found himself observing Hinata, though not for injuries, just in general. 

He had unruly orange hair and was definitely no taller than 163cm. Kageyama, as far as he knew, had never seen the other around so it was either that they just had different classes or Hinata was very good at blending into the background. 

_’With that hair, blending in seems like a difficult feat'_ he thought before finding himself drifting off. His head rolled a few times before he opened up his sleeping bag, rolling it out before plopping onto it and laying on his side. As his eyes closed, the last thing he saw was Hinata shifting in his sleep again. He could have sworn that a tiny smile was playing on the newcomer's lips, but brushed it off as exhaustion making him hallucinate. 

When he awoke due to his alarm the next morning, he found that Hinata was nowhere to be seen, but his blanket was folded and placed neatly on top of the piano. 

Atop of it was a note, folded. When Kageyama opened it, another chuckle left his lips, the other still in the process of waking up. 

_'Thanks for the blanket, Kageyama-san. I won't tell anyone if you won't'  
-Hinata _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened in the spur of the moment at 5 am. I got the idea from a tumblr page called "onetruepairingsideas" so if you are interested go there ^^
> 
> Haha, if you enjoyed it and want me to continue, feel free to message me or write a comment here, or even a kudos if you are a guest/too tired to write one :P 
> 
> Thanks again~
> 
> ~HxL


	2. Request from a fellow trespasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Uncle Ukai unintentionally helps his nephew out.

Kageyama found himself dozing off the next day. It was partly because he was tired, but it was also because of the fact that he couldn't take his mind off the orange haired male. He fiddled with his pencil and drew absentmindedly along his notebook. 

Where had Hinata gone? Was he alright? Had he stayed at the school? Was it actually his first time staying there or was this just the first time he had been caught? 

The most important answer that Kageyama's mind wanted was one that he knew Hinata wouldn't tell him just yet. They were still practically strangers, after all. 

Where had his bruises come from? 

The grip on his pencil tightened at just the thought of asking. It was incredibly personal, but it was also dangerous for Hinata the longer Kageyama didn't know the answer. He frowned when he realized it was entirely possible that Hinata had been doing this for a while and that they had just never run into each other. While Kageyama did have irritating parents, they weren't like that all the time. They still weren't ideal in comparison to other parents he had met and seen. 

The raven haired male decided that he would return that night, just in case. Whether or not Hinata showed up, whether his parents argued or not. He just needed to at least see that Hinata was at least around.

 _'Just to see, not because I am worried or anything'_ he tried to convince himself, but failed miserably and ruffled his hair in frustration. He placed his pencil down before gazing over to the other two that were broken in half, Kageyama's grip having become a bit too rough when thinking about the situation. 

"Looks like the king is having a bad day" he heard Tsukishima whisper causing a few giggles within the classroom. Kageyama just turned and offered him a scowl along with a finger that really shouldn't be waved around so freely. 

When lunch came around it was a blessing. The raven haired male wasn't sure if he could handle being scolded again for not paying attention in class without ripping his own hair out. He also wasn't sure if he would be able to handle Tsukishima's smug expression without wiping it off himself. 

As he dug around his locker, he shoved unneeded books in while taking the few he needed for afternoon classes. Lucky for him, Gym was one of his afternoons and there obviously was no book for that.

"Oi, Tobio!" 

He jumped a bit as he snapped from his thoughts. His eyes looked around landing on his uncle who was walking over lazily. Kageyama smiled and waved before offering a small bow. 

"Hey, Uncle Ukai" he greeted as the coach offered a nod in response. 

"Anything happen last night?" he asked as Kageyama tensed, looking at him as if he knew something he shouldn't. "

"Last night? What do you mean? I slept. What else could have happened?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Ukai raised his hands defensively. 

"Woah, woah, woah, calm that look. If you could have you look as if you would have killed me ten times over!" he teased as he ruffled Kageyama's hair. "I was just asking because one of the kids found this in the room, and I assumed it was yours," he said as he held up a necklace with a cross on it. Kageyama had never seen it before in his life but held out his hand. 

"Sorry, I usually am a lot better at hiding things and keeping track" 

_'What am I even doing?'_

"I promise that I won't make that mistake again, though things like this, even if I leave them it isn't as if anyone would be too suspicious," Kageyama said with a grin as Ukai rolled his eyes and placed it in his hand. 

_'This isn't mine so why am I taking it?'_

"Well as long as you are sure. Also thanks for the key, and make sure you call your parents before they leave for work. You know how they are when they don't get at least some type of message" he reminded as the teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered as Ukai offered him a reassuring smile. 

"Go eat, we might be playing volleyball at the gym today if you are interested" he said as Kageyama lit up slightly. When he realized the smirk on his uncle's face, he cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good" 

With a pat on his back, Ukai was off towards his office, or maybe even outside. Kageyama could never tell when Ukai went on his smoke breaks but always knew that the smell lingered on his clothing during classes. He shut his locker and turned as he walked towards the music room. If this necklace belonged to who he believed, the guy most likely was looking for it. 

When he reached the room, he paused at the sound of voices. He silently praised himself for being smart enough to come back. He moved to look through the glass on the side of the door, eyes moving around. He could see two people though the other person was out of view and the person he could see was blonde. 

He opened the door, stepping in as the two people froze and stood straight. 

Kageyama didn't recognize any of them, much to his disappointment. The male had dark, spiked up hair with one blond strip in front. He seemed to be the more vocal of the two. The girl looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide and hair slightly messy from looking around, he assumed. 

"U-Uh....hi!" the girl squeaked as the male moved to stand beside her, waving happily. 

"Hey! Uh, you wouldn't have happened to find a necklace here, huh?" he asked curiously. "A friend of mine seems to have lost it and this was one of the places her remembers being" 

Kageyama blinked for a moment before lifting a hand and letting it dangle. The two people gasped together in relief before running towards Kageyama and making the raven-haired male back away slightly. 

"Ah, sorry," the other male said with a chuckle before holding out a hand. "My name is Nishinoya and this is Yachi, my friends girl" he explained as Yachi whined at the title and pulled at the other's uniform. Kageyama nodded just nodded and pulled the cross away from them both, making Nishinoya frown. 

"My name is Kageyama," he said simply as Yachi tensed and shook. 

"K-King Kageyama?" she mumbled as he shot her a glare, making her hide behind Nishinoya. "S-sorry!" she shouted as he simply huffed and nodded. 

"As the one who found it, I would like to return it personally" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'It isn't at all about the fact that I think I know whose it is'

"Ah, well I am sure he wouldn't mind that, right?" he asked Yachi as she just nodded and avoided looking at Kageyama full on. "Let's go then, huh Kageyama?" he said with a grin before opening the door and heading towards the cafeteria. 

Kageyama's heart pounded in his ears as he wondered why he was trying so hard to find Hinata and making assumptions like he was. This person probably wasn't even friends with Hinata, being a bit too energetic in Kageyama's mind. And the girl, well, she was just like many of the other's he had met. At least she wasn't overly irritating, he thought to himself. 

Once they entered the cafeteria, Kageyama just watched Noya's back, not one for the loud socializing that was done here. Kageyama usually went to the roof to eat, that or his uncle's office. 

"Oi! Took you both long enough!" 

Kageyama raised a brow at the voice as Nishinoya hopped over to the guy with the shaved head. 

"Sorry Tanaka, but we found the necklace!" he said pumping his fists in the air. "Well, we didn't, but this guy did. Yachi called him king but he doesn't seem to like that" he spoke, whispering the last part. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the sucky attempt at whispering and simply offered an awkward head nod. 

"Thanks, man, I didn't think anyone would find it," Tanaka said honestly. He stood and walked over, holding out his hand. "My mom would kill me if I lost that necklace," he said, embarrassed as Kageyama sighed and handed him the chain. 

"Not a problem....you should be careful," he said simply. 

_'Of course it isn't who I thought it was....he would have noticed if he left something, right?'_

He bowed and shoved his hands into his pockets, the three other students eyeing him in confusion. He wondered if the disappointment was evident on his face, but found it didn't matter if it did or not. 

"I will be taking my leave n-"

"Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai!!!" 

Kageyama jumped at the voice, wondering who the person with the piercing tone was. He turned and froze in his spot, sucking in a breath. The person seemed to continue without realizing who he was, stopping when he stood beside Kageyama.

"You guys left without me! How could you do....that?" the person began as he looked to the side before his brown eyes grew so large Kageyama was sure they would have popped out if they could. 

The raven haired male's eyes were also wide, his mind trying to process this situation.

_'Unruly orange hair, no taller than 163 cm...'_

The tension was thick enough to cut, Kageyama trying to piece this together. This person had the look, but his attitude was completely different. The way he held himself was the opposite of the male he had run into the night before and his bruises seemed to have healed over night. 

"Sorry about that, Hinata!" Tanaka replied with a small laugh before noticing that Kageyama didn't break eye contact with his kouhai. 

"Huh? Do you guys know each other?" Tanaka asked curiously. Both teens looked at the elder before back at each other. Hinata swallowed hard and seemed to fidget, not something that Tanaka and Noya were used to seeing. 

"Uh..." Hinata began as Kageyama stepped in front of him to look at Tanaka. 

"Yeah, we ran into each other a few times over the course of the year, he helped me with some....uh....volleyball stuff," he said suddenly. 

"Ah, really?! Why didn't you tell us you played sports, Shouyou?" Noya asked as Hinata looked up at Kageyama in concern. 

"U-Uh....it was never really an....official thing....just some help" he mumbled as Kageyama nodded. "I-If you would excuse me!" he said bowing to the elder two and Yachi before motioning for the raven haired male to follow. 

"I-If I could have a word, Kageyama-san?" 

The raven haired male just nodded and bowed his head again the Tanaka, Noya, and Yachi. Tanaka just offered a confused wave as Noya and Yachi looked at each other with concern. 

Hinata began to walk towards the exit quickly, Kageyama catching how the other seemed to unbutton the top button of his collar. He frowned but hid it well. 

_'He is nervous....but why?'_

When they were alone, Hinata seemed to awkwardly shift just as he had the night before. This was the person Kageyama knew, so why had he been so loud and apparently happy? His lips parted before closing again as if thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. 

"If you are worried I am going to tell, I am not" Kageyama offered up before Hinata could finish wording his question. The shorter male snapped his head up, eyes a bit wide. 

"W-What do you want?" he mumbled as Kageyama raised a brow. He moved to lean against the wall, tilting his head at the shorter male. 

"What do you mean?" 

"P-People usually want something for keeping secrets, right? What do you want?" he repeated, eyes lowering to the ground as Kageyama hummed at the other's question. If Kageyama refused something, it would just make Hinata feel bad from what he could tell, but if he gave into Hinata's question wouldn't that make him a bad person? 

Deciding on a course of action, Kageyama waved a hand to motion Hinata closer. The shorter did as told without much hesitation. Kageyama looked down at him and hid the smile that threatened for form on his lips. Hinata's face was red from how close he currently was to the other. 

Kageyama leaned down to make eye contact with him, brown eyes meeting blue. Hinata swallowed, wanting to break the contact but for some reason not being able to. Kageyama looked as if he was trying to be as careful and considerate as possible. It made his face warmer than usual. 

"As a request, I want for you to come back to the music room tonight. Not through the window, through the door like sane people" he said simply as Hinata blinked once, twice. 

"E-Eh?" Hinata whispered as Kageyama stood and headed towards the door, leaving the other to his thoughts. 

"Wait!"

Kageyama paused, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow. Had Hinata seen through him? 

"T-that seems more like you are doing me a favour than a request...." Hinata spoke with a confused expression, Kageyama offering a head tilt in response. 

"Does that mean you reject my request?"

Hinata immediately shook his head and bowed in apology. "Of course not! I asked you what you wanted and this is what you chose....I just..."

"Then I will see you tonight, 11 pm, side of the school. Most teachers are out by then and there are no extracurriculars that run late this season. Don't be late and if you need anything, feel free to write a note and place it in my locker" 

Hinata's eyes seemed to light up slightly as he nodded. Kageyama was about to turn until Hinata called him again though the tone was lighter, relieved. 

"Kageyama-san" 

The raven haired male sighed and turned completely, nearly losing his breath when he saw the expression that made its way to Hinata's face. 

"Thank you...for all of this, " he said with a bright smile, cheeks red. His hand rubbed his neck shyly, his other rested on his stomach. Kageyama parted his lips but suddenly noticed his throat was extremely dry. He just nodded in response before clearing his throat and heading inside leaving the other to think about their next meeting. 

Kageyama headed straight to the bathroom, leaning against the sink and placing a hand against his face to hide his own red cheeks. Hinata's smile, Kageyama discovered, was enough to send his heart into a frenzy and mind into overdrive.

 _'His smile was actually quite....'_ Kageyama paused and shut his eyes as he buried his face into his hands. 

_'...cute'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint! This story is actually quite fun to write, so I hope it is just as fun to read :P 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> ~HxL


	3. King's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> I was told by a friend of mine that there were a few tumblr posts where people were sharing my stories (2-3, not many, but still extremely flattering!) and so I decided to make a tumblr incase anyone here has a prompt or wants little mini stories on there :P 
> 
> So my name over there is Headphone-love, just like it is here except tumblr wouldn't accept _ so I used - instead ^^ 
> 
> It is also a cool way to interact and get your opinions/critiques. 
> 
> Alright, enough of that, onto the chapter!

On his way to the school that night, Kageyama found himself trying to suppress the grin that wanted to appear on his face. It was an odd feeling, being excited about something other than staying at his uncle Ukai's or playing volleyball. He wondered if he would be able to take Hinata to his uncle's place one day, and knew he would have to beg the older male if he really wanted to. 

Ukai already was 'upset' when Kageyama visited, especially considering it interrupted his time with his boyfriend-should-be-fiancé-already. Takeda was a good guy, a bit on the shy side, but overall kind and a really good cook. Unlike Ukai, Takeda seemed to be really good at expressing his emotions. 

_'There is also the fact that Hinata is a student....'_ Kageyama thought. In his case, he could go to Ukai's place without suspicion, he was family. Hinata on the other hand....

Shaking his head to get his mind back on track, he took in a deep breath. He had to get his mind straight, think about and remember the questions that he needed answers to. 

Hinata's attitude had been completely different earlier, but was it sincere? Why were his bruises nowhere in sight? If he covered them, who taught him to cover them? Why did his friends seem clueless...or did they actually not know?

Kageyama groaned and rubbed his temples, realizing he now had more questions than before he had run into Hinata again. Constantly asking why instead of actually being able to piece it together himself. It bothered him, especially since he was considered a genius among his peers. Trying to figure Hinata out made him feel as stupid as they come. 

He reached the school and walked around towards side door that he had shown Hinata earlier, hoping the other had actually come. Maybe requesting him to do this wasn't as well planned as Kageyama had originally thought. Realizing that he was nearly psyching himself out, he placed a hand over his chest to calm his heart. 

When he saw someone sitting by the door, he sped up slightly, trying to look as casual as he could before he stepped in front of them. 

"You came" Kageyama murmured as Hinata looked up, the taller male's throat tightening at the sight. 

Hinata didn't seem to notice the look, having looked away as soon as he knew it was Kageyama. 

"Did...did think I wouldn't?" he mumbled as he watched some of the leaves rolling across the ground due to the wind. Kageyama wasn't sure how to answer, too concerned with the state Hinata was in. The light above them was the only source of light minus the street lights, but Kageyama could still see him clearly. 

Hinata looked up when he noticed the other's lack of response and offered a weak smile. Kageyama's lips parted as he tried to get his words out.

"You...."

"They don't hurt" he replied automatically in an attempt to reassure him though Kageyama seemed to grow more worried. He truly wanted to ask why the injuries seemed _fresh_. 

Hinata's eye was slightly swollen, lip bleeding as the cut on his left cheek seemed larger. His shirt was torn, but with the sweater he had on it was almost hard to see unless someone looked directly at him. Kageyama thought he could make out hand markings around the shorter's neck until he heard Hinata clear his throat. 

"Let's talk more inside....please?" Hinata offered softly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. Kageyama felt his stomach drop at the expression on the other's face and just nodded, opening up the door easily and heading towards the music room. Climbing the stairs was a silent action minus the sounds of their feet tapping against the stairs. It echoed around them, Kageyama glad or else the silence would have been a bit too much for him. 

He wondered if Hinata felt the same. Entering the room, they returned to the same spots they had the night before, Hinata at the piano and Kageyama by the door. 

Hinata hunched over, doing his best to shield himself from the other's line of sight. He glossed over the keys gently, though his hands seemed hesitant to actually play anything. 

Kageyama's eyes bore into the shorter male's back, but other than that didn't do a thing. Hinata waited for it, holding his breath and feeling his eyes water. Kageyama would find out, and he would make fun of him, tell him to leave and then....

Hinata tensed when he heard Kageyama making his way over. He shut his eyes when the other took in a deep breath, waiting for the words that would cause them to become strangers again. When Hinata heard no words, his eyes opened again to see what seemed to be a napkin. 

It smelled of....alcohol? 

"You should...uh...clean those," the taller male said quietly. "They will hurt more and cause more of an issue if you aren't careful, right?" he asked as Hinata breathed in and nodded slowly. 

"T-thanks" 

Kageyama shrugged and made his way back to his side, sitting and plugging in the light that he had the night before. Hinata winced a few times as he cleaned his lip, the cut on his cheek, and the one at the top of his forehead. They weren't too bad, the blood making them seem worse. 

The raven haired male watched silently, purposely turning the pages of his book so Hinata wouldn't catch on. He knew Hinata was probably wondering why he hadn't asked about the injuries. He knew that he was just as confusing to Hinata as the shorter male was to him. 

"You hungry?" Kageyama asked curiously as he flicked through the book in disinterest. Hinata looked up and shook his head, clearing his throat. 

"Not really...but thank you, Kageyama-san," he said with a bow of his head. 

Kageyama hummed before placing the book down. "Well, why not play a game to pass the time. It is pretty early....at least for me it is" he stated as Hinata bit his lip, wincing and letting it slip through his teeth. Kageyama wondered if he could taste the blood, and figured he should be able to. 

Hinata slowly shrugged, seeming embarrassed.

"I don't really k-know any games" he confessed. Kageyama just grinned slightly and pointed to himself. 

"Lucky you, I know plenty despite being an only child" he assured as Hinata nodded slowly. The two watched each other for a moment before the taller cleared his throat. 

"You kind of need to be closer to play any game, Hinata" 

The orange haired male flushed before nodded and quickly moving slightly closer, sitting on his knees as Kageyama scooted towards him much to Hinata's surprise. 

"Alright, so this game is the question game," he said with a nod, Hinata mimicking the gesture to show he understood. "What you do is ask the other person a simple question, like their favourite color or if they have any siblings," he said. "And you go back and forth like that until one person runs out of questions, or doesn't want to answer" 

Hinata seemed to process this and nodded. "That is all?" he murmured, feeling reassured when Kageyama chuckled and nodded. 

"That is all, I assure you. There is not always a catch to something" 

Hinata seemed genuinely surprised at that, eyes growing wide. 

"Alright, you can go first," Kageyama said, letting the new question that popped into his head die in his throat. He didn't want to push Hinata into answering just yet. The other was just barely starting to talk more, and Kageyama wondered if this side of Hinata was one that only he had ever seen. The thought made him oddly happy, but also angry. No one else knew about how hurt this guy was. No one knew that he had been living in the school, or that he probably was scared out of his mind. 

"-yama-san? Kageyama-san?" Hinata asked in a tone that snapped him from his thoughts. Kageyama swallowed when he saw the fear in Hinata's eyes as if he had done something wrong. Kageyama chuckled softly and offered a comforting smile.

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking about something...mind repeating?" he asked as Hinata rubbing the back of his neck and nodded, mumbling a small apology under his breath before repeating the question. 

"What is your favourite food?" 

"Pork curry with egg on top," he said easily, Hinata offering a tiny smile at the reply. Kageyama had to remind himself not to get caught staring too long at risk of making Hinata worried again, asking the first question that popped into his head. 

"How long have you been coming here?" 

The shock on Hinata's face made Kageyama think he messed up big time, before Hinata hummed softly, trying to think about how long it had been. 

"About a year or so, I-I suppose"

"A year?" Kageyama asked in awe as Hinata nodded. He looked at Kageyama before lowering his eyes to the ground shyly. 

"About" he repeated, messing with the end of his sweater sleeves. "I have been coming here since I was a first year...so about a year" he explained. 

"You...are in the same year as I am" Kageyama commented as Hinata offered another nod. "So why haven't we seen each other?" 

Hinata shifted so he could stretch his legs before bringing them to his chest. 

"I saw you...I tend to prefer avoiding socializing" he murmured. "At least, when I am not with Yachi or my senpais, that is" 

Kageyama processed the information as the room became silent. Hinata seemed to realize it was his turn to ask a question and blushed, apologizing again before thinking about what he could ask Kageyama. Seeing Hinata thinking so hard was amusing, to say the least, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly and cheek against his palm. 

"Ah...why do people call you the king?" 

Kageyama's expression darkened at the name, silencing the shorter male. Hinata immediately looked at the ground, trying to think of a way to apologize for the question. 

Realizing his mistake, Kageyama sighed. 

"Why do you think they call me that?" 

Hinata fidgeted and thought about it for a moment. "W-Well I heard you were a genius....and you are g-good at sports...handsome...." 

Kageyama's eyes went a bit wide as his cheeks grew red, Hinata's hands shooting up in front of him.

"T-This is just stuff I have heard! You are making a weird face!" he said before clearing his throat. "I just thought it was because you were what people aimed to be and they were jealous" he explained. "Being a king isn't a bad thing, at least not in my eyes..."

Kageyama watched Hinata's expression for a moment, offering a small noise of acknowledgement. He supposed it was now or never. He sat up slightly, blue eyes meeting his partner in crime's brown ones. 

"I am called a king, not because I am better than anyone else or people admire me" he began. Hinata frowned, eyes growing curious.

"I am called that name because I made people feel awful about themselves. I made some people quit volleyball because I got angry at them and thought that I knew what was best. I made a student transfer from my class because I yelled at them and told them that if they weren't going to do something right, they shouldn't do it at all. I often times just...do things and only realize how awful they are afterwards. By the time I wish to make amends, the people think I am lying or simply trying to make myself look like less of a King " he said as he looked into Hinata's eyes, not noticing any change in them. He chuckled bitterly, Hinata's eyes softening. 

"Being a ruthless king is terrible, though, isn't it?" Kageyama asked lightly, more so to himself than Hinata. The orange haired male tilted his head to think for a moment. The air seemed to grow cooler in the room, his hands automatically moving to his arms as he tried to warm himself. He shifted so he was slightly closer to Kageyama. Was the other male surprised? Yes, most definitely. Did he stop Hinata from doing so? Hell no.

This was good, Hinata was getting more comfortable and much to his surprise so was he.

"Your actions would be terrible.... if you were doing them purposely"

Kageyama raised a brow at the response Hinata sitting up a bit straighter, offering a tiny smile.

"I-I mean...sometimes people do things that they can't explain, but overall they don't mean any harm by it. It is hard to think of other people when your feelings are so strong." 

The raven haired male nodded his head, agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement. 

"But sometimes, people do it purposely just because they want to," he said, a pained expression coming over his face. "Those people....are the _worst_ " he whispered. "These people have no regret...no emotion inside of them. Those are the people who are truly terrible" he mumbled as his fist clenched and he hugged his knees tighter to his chest.

Hinata getting worked up made the taller male move closer, a frown on his lips. Hinata raised a hand after unclenching it, waving to show Kageyama that he was fine. He let out a deep breath before nodding his head. 

"But you, from what I can tell, you never did anything purposely. You know now what you did hurt others and you feel guilt" he said sincerely. "So as long as you learned from those instances...you aren't a ruthless king...ruthless kings wouldn't let commoners crash in their music room," he said with a tiny giggle. 

Kageyama's heart fluttered at the laugh, eyes wide as if mystified by the sound. It was airy and light, the tone a bit higher than he had imagined but not awful in the slightest. He wanted to tell Hinata not to call himself a commoner, but he always wanted to say so many other things at once. He wanted to officially have Hinata as his friend but wondered if he would even want to be friends. 

He was helping Hinata, and he could tell the shorter male was grateful, but gratefulness and actual genuine attachment were different. 

Very different. 

When he felt something bump against his shoulder, he looked down, tensing as he saw Hinata sitting beside him with a shy smile. His eyes were soft as if asking if him sitting so close was alright. 

Kageyama just nodded his head, Hinata having managed to silence him for the third time that day. 

"Kageyama-san?" 

"Hm?" he responded as Hinata looked away with a tiny hint of red on his cheeks. 

"It is your turn to ask a question" he reminded lightly as Kageyama let out a breath and nodded in amusement. 

"R-Right....uh..hm" he began as he looked at his lap, before nodding to himself and looking back at the teen. 

_'He is practically laying his head on my shoulder'_ Kageyama thought, the familiar feeling of excitement he had while walking here returning with a vengeance. He looked away, up towards the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing he had seen in his life. His ears and cheeks were warm, the cool air doing nothing to help him relax. 

"W-Would you like to be my friend, Hinata?" he asked quietly, Hinata blinking at him. The look on his face was practically unreadable, and Kageyama wondered if he had made Hinata feel awkward.

When he felt the other shuddering next to him, he looked down to see Hinata's hand covering his mouth, eyes closed and cheeks red. 

He was.... _laughing_ at him? 

"H-Hey! I was serious! " Kageyama nearly shouted as Hinata looked up, taking in a few deep breaths before nodding his head. Despite being partially laughed at, the shine in Hinata's eyes and colour on his cheeks made it not as upsetting to Kageyama. 

"Sorry Kageyama-san....I just...I guess in my own mind I already thought of you as a friend." he said as he fiddled with his sweater again. Kageyama seemed pleasantly surprised as he tried to process the others words. Already....friends? God, Hinata would be the death of him, wouldn't he? 

"You helped me when you really didn't need to. You are obviously a good person," he continued before rolling his sleeve down slightly so one of his hands was visible. He held out a pinky and looked at the raven haired male expectantly. 

"What are you doing?" Kageyama mumbled as Hinata held his hand up higher for emphasis.

"A pinky promise. A way to promise that no matter what, we can still be friends" he said simply. "If we do this....I won't feel as worried you'll eventually want me to leave" he added in, tone soft and shy. 

"W-What?" Kageyama choked out, surprised by the words.

Hinata's eyes went wide as he blushed deeply. "I-I mean only if you want to! I didn't mean to come off so strong!" he moved slightly to place his hand down. "We don't actually n-need to do it really it is f-" 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist gently preventing him from lowering it anymore. The shorter male paused, the two teens sitting in silence for a few moments. The wind outside was awfully loud when neither of them was speaking, but even at its volume, it was almost soothing. 

Hinata continued to watch Kageyama until the other hooked pinkies with him. His eyes traveled to their connected fingers, his eyes flashed with an emotion Kageyama couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"I promise," he whispered, surprisingly gentle. "So stop looking so scared, alright?"

His tone left Hinata no room to argue but it wasn't as if he would have wanted to anyway. 

Hinata's heart calmed as he nodded and pulled his pinky away, gazing at it before smiling and hugging his hand to his chest. 

Kageyama placed a hand on his own face to hide how flustered he had become, eyeing Hinata from the corner of his eye. The sight itself was too damn cute for him, it making him feel as if he needed to protect and shelter him. He cleared his throat, snapping Hinata out of his own world. 

"If we are friends, you should stop calling me -san....it is kind of weird" he began. "A-And also, you should tell me whenever you need me, whether you need to call me at 2 pm or am," he stated. 

Hinata watched him, not nodding or reacting as he usually did. It was almost like Kageyama was being analyzed or read. The feeling wasn't a good one. 

"Is that really okay, Kageyama-sa..."

The raven haired male shot him a look. Hinata smiled apologetically. 

"..Kageyama?" he corrected. Said male nodded his head and pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it over. He raised a hand and ruffled the other's hair, mumbling a soft "It's 'k" before his hand returned to his lap.

Hinata took a moment before typing the number in carefully. After texting himself so he had Kageyama's number as well, he handed it back and giggled softly. Kageyama watched in fascination, unused to Hinata's laughter, but hoping he was able to see it more often. 

A yawn crept up on Hinata, his hand covering his mouth as he stretched. 

Kageyama smirked and bumped shoulders with Hinata teasingly. The other stuck his tongue out before suppressing another yawn. 

"You should sleep" he suggested as Hinata looked down shyly and nodded in agreement. He stood and carefully made his way to the piano where his sleeping bag was. Kageyama had brought for him to use and he made a mental note to do something in return for the act of kindness. 

It wasn't long before his breathing evened out, Kageyama once again being one to remain awake. He looked down at his phone and eyed the number, taking in a breath. 

"Hinata Shouyou," he said lightly, biting his lip to keep from smiling. He gripped the phone in his hand and turned to look at the sleeping teen. With a small grin, he moved to lie down, double checking his alarm before drifting off. He awoke several times through the night, it being a normal occurrence. Usually, he would just shift or change positions and go back to sleep. This time, he always quickly looked over to the sleeping teen to make sure he was doing alright. 

You know, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much CHEEESSEEEE. But this is their relationship at the moment and so it shall be extra cheesy. 
> 
> I wanted to add a little more interaction between them, hence, this chapter, though next chapter there might not be as much direct contact :P
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting the story! :3 
> 
> ~HxL


	4. Faith in the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai finds out Kageyama has a friend and nearly has a stroke while Kageyama gets a visit from our two hyperactive 3rd years.

Ukai could hear the clicking from the backseat, avoiding the urge to turn and see why Kageyama was texting so vigorously. Takeda looked back from the passenger seat and chuckled softly. He placed a hand on Ukai's shoulder to relax him before turning to look at the texting teen. 

"Is there a reason that you are texting as if your phone is on fire, Kageyama?" he teased lightly, the raven haired male looking up. The colour that appeared on his cheeks was clear as day, and he murmured a small apology. He continued to text though this time at a slower pace. Takeda raised a brow, looking over to Ukai who only looked back at Kageyama through the mirror when they came to a red light. 

"Seriously kid, who has you actually using your phone? I remember when I bought it for you, you said you wouldn't need it and tried to give it back. Even now, you only go on when you are bored or want to watch volleyball videos" 

Kageyama huffed at the statement, but just slowly lowered his phone down to his lap. He took a moment, gazing out the window before speaking, voice low and, dare Ukai say it, happy. Ukai tried not to think about it too much as he turned, slowly driving towards his and Takeda's apartment.

"It's a new friend"

The car screeched to a halt as Kageyama and Takeda lurched forward, seat belts snapping them back against the seats.

"Jesus, Keishin!" Takeda gasped as Ukai offered a small apology, glad that the roads were pretty empty at this time. Practice had run late, so it was only natural that most people would be home already. While Kageyama wasn't actually part of the team, for obvious reasons, he still practiced and learned with them. 

"F- _friend_?"

Kageyama regained his composure and slowly nodded, looking at his phone again and sending another message before looking up. He offered a slight tilt of his head, unsure of whether to take the surprised expression on both their faces as amusing or insulting. 

"Yes, friend."

The look on Ukai's face shifted from shock to pride, a smirk slipping onto his face. 

"You have someone who you actually call a friend?! I am so proud! I always thought you would never want anyone to..." 

When he caught the uncomfortable look on Kageyama's face, he cleared his throat and turned back, beginning to drive again and careful not to suddenly break again. 

"Just...I am glad you have someone to talk to," he admit, Takeda watching his boyfriends expression and chuckling at the joy that shone through. "I know that it must have been hard for you to get someone in that school to..."

"Actually...it was pretty easy" Kageyama interrupted. "He...when I asked him to be my friend he laughed" 

Ukai's eyebrow raised as he pulled up to his apartment, parking the car and unbuckling his seatbelt. He turned to eye his nephew and smiled unsurely. 

"That doesn't really..." he began, but Kageyama raised a hand to stop him, then continued. 

"He told me that he had already thought we were friends, and ever since then we have been talking a lot more," he said with a slight grin. His phone flashed again signaling he got a new message. He straightened in his seat and answered it before unbuckling as well, stepping out to grab his stuff from the trunk. He was staying with Ukai tonight, the first time in weeks that he wasn't going to the school at night. His parent's continued to argue, but even when they didn't he went just to see Hinata to make sure the ginger was alright. 

Most of the time, he was, thankfully. 

"So how long have you had this friend of yours?" Ukai asked as he helped the other bring his stuff inside, Takeda having gone first to unlock their apartment door. 

Kageyama thought about the question for a moment. 

"About...a month?" he murmured to himself. "Maybe a little change there," he said with a nod as Ukai blinked. 

"Change?"

"You know, a month and some change...as in a month and maybe a few more days?" he explained as Ukai grunted, not understanding why kids didn't just say things clearly anymore. Despite that, his mood quickly returned to excited. Kageyama was surprised he didn't see sparkles around the other with how happy he seemed to be.

"Interesting....when do I get to meet this friend?" he asked as Kageyama tensed and pointed at him. 

"You?" Kageyama paused and pretended to think about it before grinning and shutting the trunk.

"Never, you embarrassing uncle" 

Ukai placed a hand on his chest in mock offense before chuckling. He motioned for the other to follow as they walked into the building and up the stairs. 

"Alright, alright. But can I at least know the kid's name?" he asked with a small pout, it looking odd on his masculine face. 

"no, because then you could look him up in the school database" he muttered as Ukai snapped his fingers. His plan had been foiled. 

Once they entered, Kageyama headed straight to the guest room, Takeda calling out that dinner would be ready soon, to which Kageyama offered an "alright!" 

The raven haired male plopped onto the bed once he shut the door and dropped his stuff. It wasn't like he had a lot of it, anyway. He unlocked his phone and looked to see a new message from Hinata, smile returning to his face. He typed out a response, eyes growing soft as he sent it. 

(8:45) I know it must be weird to be there alone tonight...I will make it up to you. Let's eat lunch together tomorrow, yeah?

A few moments later, he received a response that made him chuckle and shake his head. 

(8:47) Alright ^^ But you are buying~! Where would should we meet? Roof again?

Kageyama hummed, thinking before shaking his head despite knowing Hinata couldn't see him.

(8:50) Nah, I have someone I want you to meet. 

The response took a bit longer than usual, but when he saw the familiar light from his phone he opened the message immediately. 

(8:56) Oh?   
(8:56) Should I be concerned or scared? 

Kageyama bit his lip, thinking about the concerned expression that he knew was probably on the shorter male's face. Hinata was amazingly shy and delicate despite how well he warmed up to people once he knew them. Kageyama had learned a lot about Hinata in the past month or so, discovering that he was, in fact, as energetic as he behaved around his other friends. He was only quiet whenever something bad happened or he was scared of anyone finding out his home life. 

Thankfully, he was no longer scared of Kageyama and freely laughed around him as well as actively engaged in conversation, but Kageyama was still in the dark about what was happening to his friend. Whatever was causing his bruises hadn't injured Hinata's will, and that made Kageyama believe the fellow student was stronger than he looked. Maybe not physically since he was a shrimp, but mentally most definitely. 

(8:59) Don't freak yourself out. It is just my uncle. You might have seen him around, he is the coach for the volleyball team at our school. 

(8:59) Oh...what if he doesn't like me? Or if he thinks that I am odd? What if he thinks that I am too short or that my hair colour is weird?

The taller male rolled his eyes at the silly concerns but assured Hinata anyway. 

(9:02) I honestly doubt he would think any of that about you, Hinata. And he would be pretty hypocritical to think your hair is an odd colour considering that he bleached his. 

He stood once he heard Takeda call him and shot Hinata a quick message telling him he was going to eat before sending it. He paused for a moment, wondering why he felt the need to tell Hinata everything he was doing and whether or not he was going to be able to reply or not. 

_~If we do this....I won't feel as worried you'll eventually want me to leave~_

Kageyama paused, placing a hand over his face as it grew pink in the cheeks. Oh yeah, that was the reason he felt the need to inform the other of his absence. He didn't want Hinata to think he was getting tired of him, or annoyed with him. He placed the phone in his pocket and headed to the kitchen to eat, wondering if this was normal behavior for friends. Texting nonstop and informing each other of every little detail...that was normal, right? 

"Kageyama remember to wash up before you start to eat" Takeda reminded as the second year student nodded before going to wash his hands, mind still on the orange headed male who seemed to have become more important than he realized. 

***********  
Kageyama hopped onto the bed after his shower, unlocking his phone. He was surprised when he saw no messages from Hinata, frowning. Maybe the other hadn't seen it yet? Or maybe he was on his way to the school and couldn't check it until he was safely inside? 

"At least I know he won't climb through the damn window anymore" he mumbled to himself, having given Ukai's key to him earlier that day. He yawned before placing the phone down and stretching back, staring at the ceiling. He could feel his eyes start to slowly close but tried his best to avoid the urge. 

It was still early, and he had homework he needed to do, but the motivation to do it was at an all time low. He would just ask Yachi for help considering they had realized they were in the same math and English classes. He would ask Hinata, but that boy was just as clueless in English as he was. 

With that problem solved, he moved so that he was lying beneath the covers, gripping the phone in his hand as his eyes closed. 

"Just for a minute," he said to himself but ended up completely asleep by the time his phone rang out, the phone lighting up before returning to sleep mode. 

************  
(11:28) Sorry about the late response  
(7:35) It's fine...we still on for lunch today? I'm buying, remember?

Kageyama had read Hinata's response from the night before over and over, it making his stomach churn in a very uncomfortable manner. No explanation, no reason behind it. He knew he was probably overreacting, but wouldn't have Hinata said something like "fell asleep, sorry for the late response!" or even "ah didn't see the message! sorry!" 

No, it was short and simple and so _un_ -Hinata like. Usually, when Hinata texted this way it meant something had happened. He hoped the other was alright and wondered why he wasn't _answering him_ damn it. 

Letting out a breath, Ukai raised a brow. 

"You good, kid?" 

Kageyama looked up and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window, phone incredibly quiet compared to the day before. Takeda had left first, off to work at the restaurant since his father needed an extra hand. 

"If you say so, though if you need something feel free to tell me. Got it?" 

Kageyama nodded, eyes darting down to his phone as he saw it flash, Hinata's name appearing on the screen and making his heart do a flip. 

(7:55) Of course, I would never turn down free food, bakageyama

Kageyama smirked at the nickname before quickly texting back, not bothering to hide how relieved he felt and probably looked.

(7:56) Good, and I will get you back for that name when I see you. Meet by your locker?

(7:56) Yesh ^.^~

*************   
When lunch came around Kageyama was practically buzzing, trying his hardest not to grin or smile. He was at school if he did any of these things people would most likely realize something had changed. The last thing he needed was Hinata getting more attention than he was comfortable with. Kageyama knew Hinata hated attention, not because it made him nervous, but because of his current situation. The blue eyed male sighed and realized he was slowly making himself depressed. He shut his locker and turned only to come face to face with Nishinoya and Tanaka. He was proud that he managed to avoid getting scared on the outside, but the way his heart kick started was far from comfortable. 

"See, told you he wouldn't get scared!" Nishinoya said with a grin before turning to Kageyama and nodded. The male nodded slowly, unsure of why the upperclassmen were here in front of him. How had they even known where his locker was? 

"So, we wanted to thank you," he said simply as Kageyama blinked. He leaned forward, wondering if he had heard incorrectly. 

"Eh?" he asked as Nishinoya wrapped an arm around his shoulders, puffing out his chest to make himself look taller beside him.

"Hinata doesn't make friends easily, we only recently met him this year as well at the end of the last term," He said as Tanaka nodded his head in agreement. "He was incredibly shy and reluctant for us to be his friends but warmed up to us during the summer. You, on the other hand, managed to get him to loosen up after a mere month. And so, we are here to show our appreciation" 

Kageyama thought about it and wondered if other people could see it as well; How Hinata had slowly begun to smile more, laugh louder, more sincerely. His heart warmed at the thought, the two upperclassmen gazing at him in wonder. The expression on the so-called 'king's' face was far from what they were used to, and they began to believe that Hinata was having as much of an effect on Kageyama as vice versa. 

"I understand," he said suddenly as Nishinoya moved back to stand beside Tanaka. "I will do my best to continue being a good friend to him," he said with a bow of his head. The 3rd years looked at each other in awe. Being bowed to by Kageyama was like the ultimate feat! 

A moment later both of them were hugging him, Nishinoya patting his back and Tanaka pinching his cheek. 

"You are incredibly cute, why are so many people scared of you?!" Nishinoya asked in pure confusion. 

"NOYA! NAKA!" Both 3rd years froze as they slowly turned their head, Kageyama turning as well. A man with a stern expression on his face stood there, and Kageyama wondered who he was. 

"D-Daichi! You are back!" Nishinoya said as he let go of Kageyama, Tanaka following suit. 

The stern male nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if he were a father who caught his sons doing something bad. 

"And you are still teasing the underclassman, I see." Kageyama's eyes met Daichi's as the older of the two realized who he was. 

"And coach Ukai's nephew at that" 

"We weren't teasing!" Tanaka assured, patting Kageyama on the head. The younger moved his head away, having collected his thoughts and recovered from the shock of being hugged. Their hugs were a lot less appealing than Hinata's if he had to be honest. 

"Well either way, if you have enough time to play around, maybe you should spend that extra time practicing," Daichi said before his face broke out into a calm smile. "Go eat, and allow Kageyama to enjoy his own lunch period." 

The 3rd year duo nodded before looking at Kageyama and waving. 

"We'll put our faith in you, then, alright?" Nishinoya spoke before walking away leaving only Daichi and Kageyama. 

The raven haired male was reeling at the fact someone had said they had faith in him, the feeling in his chest odd yet empowering to a certain degree.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Daichi said lightly, Kageyama turning his head back to look at the captain. "Having people rely on and trust you wholeheartedly?" 

Kageyama swallowed, shoving his hands into his uniform pockets and looking away. Daichi's chuckle reached his ears before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, the 3rd year standing beside him, looking forward before speaking again. 

"Your first step to losing the crown has come without you realizing, so whoever is responsible, you should hold them close," he said with a look that Kageyama couldn't read. Daichi looked at the younger from the corner of his eye. "Whoever this is, they aren't looking at your title as something awful, are they?" 

Kageyama's eyes grew a bit wide as he watched processed Daichi's words. 

_~Being a king isn't a bad thing, at least not in my eyes...~_

"No, they aren't," He replied honestly. While he hated even hearing the name others had given him, he knew Daichi was one of the few in the school who never held it against him. It made him feel less hesitant in accepting any words of advice from the captain. 

"I'll leave you to it, then, Kageyama" he said before walking off, leaving Kageyama to his thoughts. Only when he realized that he had promised to meet Hinata for lunch did he tense and run towards the wing where Hinata was no doubt waiting for him. He would apologize by buying the other two meat buns instead of one like usual. 

_'Hold them close, huh?'_ Kageyama thought before speeding up. 

He couldn't keep Hinata waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! 
> 
> So as for scheduling for updates, I am going to try and update every Wednesday since that just happened to be the day this fell on haha. So the next update should be the 20th, and then I will see how things will work out since I do have my semester starting soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> Key:   
> Italicized with ~ means that someone is remembering something.   
> Italicized with '' means they are thinking


	5. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's suspicions may not be too far off, but Hinata is not having any of it. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> "Can we n-not talk about this right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and filler-like chapter!   
> This story should pick up next chapter, especially since next chapter is the last chapter that I will be posting on a regular schedule, most likely. Classes are picking up and I will not be able to write as often, but I promise I will continue to update this story! 
> 
> Thank you, and I promise next chapter will be better!
> 
> ~HxL

Kageyama watched as Hinata unpacked his books, biting his lip and pausing. He looked back down at his own books, opening them. He was bored and distracted within seconds, closing the book and returning his gaze back to Hinata, who was still looking through his bag. A small breath left the setter and he placed the book down, turning so he was facing the other completely. 

"I really am sorry about you not getting to meet my uncle today, Hinata"

The ginger looked up, eyes confused for a moment before he rolled his eyes. He laughed reassuringly and waved a dismissive hand.

"You really need to stop apologizing for that, Kageyama. This is the fourth time in the last hour that you have stopped and done that"

The younger male shrugged and leaned back against the wall. He was being completely honest, which he usually tended to avoid doing. Partial honesty had always been the easier route to take. He looked down at his lap and frowned.

"I just forgot that he usually leaves early unless I tell him to stay, and so it must have been awkward to go and realize.."

The blue eyed teen stopped when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked down in confusion, picking up a pen and eyeing Hinata in confusion. The ginger was whistling as if he hadn't just thrown a _writing utensil_ at him.

"Why'd you throw a pen at me?" he asked, his face looking comical to his friend who laughed at the dumbfounded expression.

"Because you don't need to apologize anymore. I am actually kind of relieved. I told you I was nervous about meeting him and so it isn't really that disappointing to me" he explained honestly. He placed his bag down and made his way over to Kageyama, sitting beside him carefully. He laid his head against the taller teen's shoulder and eyed him with a grin.

"Besides" he continued, Kageyama blinking in surprise at the gesture, but not calling him out on it.

"I have a lot of time to meet him because you promised to be my friend, oh _great_ King" he teased. "So don't worry about it anymore, alright? It is a silly thing to be worried about"

Kageyama wondered when Hinata had become so good at comforting others, and realized that he had probably been good at it from the moment they had met.

_'Now that I think about it...this is the third time he has pulled me out of my own worries'_ he thought, biting his lip. He felt a small pain in his cheek and looked down to see the ginger pouting, fingers pulling at Kageyama's cheek. That explained that.

"Stop getting lost in your thoughts!" he scolded with a tiny smile. "I'm right here, so anything that is bothering you say out loud so I can help. Unfortunately, I am no mind reader"

Kageyama swallowed and nodded, Hinata seeming to accept it as he let go of his cheek.

"Did you call me a king?" Kageyama asked suddenly, realizing that he had missed it during the speech the first time around. The shorter male moved to stand, nodding proudly and looking down at him.

"And you didn't get upset. Progress" he pointed out as Kageyama stood, eyeing the other carefully. His signature smile appeared on his lips as Hinata felt a shiver down his spine.

"W-What is with that face?" he mumbled as he backed away.

"You reminded me, I need to get you back for calling me Bakageyama," he said before lunging at the other. Hinata squeaked and began to run around the music room. Kageyama noticed his laugh was still as airy as the first time he had heard it and found that the small squeaks and giggles were becoming one his favourite things about the smaller male.

"Since when did you get so fast?" Kageyama asked as he skid across the floor slightly, his socks making it harder to stop completely. His tone was filled with wonder, since he hadn't known Hinata had any physical abilities, let alone agility and speed.

"Always! You have to be fast" the older teen declared with a cheeky grin before opening the door.

"Hinata, don't you da-"

He just stuck his tongue out and began running down the hall, Kageyama following after him. The blue eyed male's lips turned upwards, his smile so wide his cheeks began to hurt. He didn't mind it at all. It was nice to not have to worry about whether or not he would wake up to yelling or the door slamming shut. He didn't have to think about the voices that increased in volume and made anxiety swirl within his chest. All he had to think about was Hinata, and how cute his smile was, and how his laugh seemed to make Kageyama feel lighter.

 The sight of Hinata alone was enough to send the blue eyed teen over the moon though he would never ever say that aloud.

Hinata jumped down a few sets of stairs, making Kageyama's heart stop for a moment considering how dangerous it was.

"Are you insane?!" Kageyama called as Hinata nodded with a laugh, opening the first-floor entryway before stopping. The younger collided into him, both of them groaning as they hit the floor. Kageyama slowly sat up, rubbing his chest where his friend's head had hit.

"If you wanted to stop you could have just..."

"Sh!" Hinata whispered as he placed a hand over Kageyama's mouth. The volleyball player blinked, but then he heard it; the reason why Hinata had stopped talking and running.

**_Voices_**.

"Shit" he whispered as he stood, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling him along, running back up from where they had come to begin with.

"Where do we go?" Hinata asked in concern, voice small and painfully low. Kageyama just continued to run up the flights back towards the third floor.

"Where else?" he stated as he opened the door and continued to run. Hinata was right beside him, eyes filled with fear, uncertainty, and much to Kageyama's surprise, _excitement_.

They charged towards the music room, stopping for a moment before they entered to make sure no one had entered before sneaking in and shutting the door. They locked it from the inside and collapsed to the floor, lungs on fire and hearts pounding.

"Who was that?" Hinata huffed through his heavy breathing, hand on his heart as if it would stop any moment.

Kageyama eyed the flushed face of the male beside him and shook his head.

"Don't know, don't care," he said as he let out a deep breath. He took a few seconds before speaking again.

"You surprised me back there"

Hinata lifted his head up at the comment, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You are fast, and you can jump pretty high...I didn't take you as the type to have good balance" he teased. Hinata frowned and felt his face grow warmer. He sat up and pointed a finger at Kageyama.

"How do you think I got in here the first time we met?" he asked with pride, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. His eyes became serious, face growing somber.

Kageyama watched, noticing the change in atmosphere and how he seemed to quiet down. He wished he knew how to help Hinata more than just _being_ there. In order to do that, he needed to know why Hinata was not at home and why he was at school after hours with injuries that seemed to grow each day. Kageyama had his assumptions, but just bringing it up caused Hinata to shut down, and he didn't want that.

If Hinata said he could handle it, Kageyama would trust him for the time being. 

"Hinata?" he murmured as said teen looked up, snapping out of his daze. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I get lost in thought sometimes. Should we study?" he asked, quickly changing the subject and standing to get his books. He shuffled to the piano where his bag lay against one of the legs.

"We should really get started on the English because it seems like that is what is killing us both!" he said with a short laugh as he pulled it out, turning so his back was to the other and flipping through the pages.

Kageyama stood, movements slow and eyes soft as he moved closer.

"And we should definitely not focus on terms completely because the teacher usually tosses in random bits of grammar that we haven't learned yet from what I hear-"

Hinata sucked in a breath when he felt an arm around his waist, watching as the taller male used his free hand to remove the textbook from his grip. Kageyama placed it down on top of the piano, wrapping the other arm around his waist as well and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Wh..What are you doing?"

_'You are not okay'_

"I just wanted to hug you," he said as he watched the other for any signs of discomfort. "Friends can do that, right?" he asked with a raised brow as Hinata swallowed hard and looked at Kageyama from the corner of his eye. The blue eyed male did the same. They just gazed at each other for a few moments until Hinata nodded his head slowly.

"Y-Yeah but this is a bit..." he whispered as Kageyama chuckled.

"If you don't like it I can stop" he assured, tone light and sincere. Hinata didn't speak for a few minutes but shifted from foot to foot as he thought about the current position they were in.

Only when he relaxed did he settle back against the younger male. He looked down at his feet, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks behind his hair.

"I don't hate it" he whispered. Kageyama smiled a tiny bit and tightened his grip.

"Good." he replied, eyes closing.

They remained like that for a while, both their hearts pounding louder than they had thought was possible.

**********

"You have been hanging out with us a lot more, Kageyama. Have you taken a liking to us?" Nishinoya teased as the younger raised a brow, but just shrugged and bit into his lunch.

"It isn't us, but Hinata" Tanaka pointed out, causing Kageyama to choke. Yachi gasped and pat him on the back in order to try and help. She offered a tiny glare towards Tanaka.

"Saying weird thing like that when people are eating is mean!" she stated as Kageyama waved a hand, implying it was fine and that it wasn't a big deal. Tanaka just laughed and offered an apology, not wanting to kill the underclassman.

The raven haired teen swallowed hard, trying his best to avoid blushing but not being able to help it. After the night before, he couldn't help but admit that what Tanaka had said was partially the truth.

Why the hell had he done that? Why had Hinata let him do that? Why hadn't he flinched away or gotten angry? Had Hinata enjoyed it as much as he had?

It seemed as if the longer they were together, Kageyama would have more and more questions that needed answers.

"Speaking of Hinata, where is he?" Nishinoya asked curiously as he looked around, not catching any sign of his orange haired kouhai.

Kageyama sat up a bit straighter at the question. He eyed the watch on his wrist and realized Nishinoya had a valid point. Hinata was usually here by now from what he could remember, then again he didn't eat here as often as he probably should.

"Maybe he is in the nurse's office again?" Yachi suggested as Kageyama raised a brow.

"Nurse's office?"

She nodded and removed her hand from his back once she knew he wouldn't choke again.

"He tends to get headaches aches during lunch sometimes, so he goes to her for some medicine" she explained.

"Or stomach aches, or body aches..." Nishinoya listed off as Yachi glared at him in a 'shut up' manner.

"He can't help that! You see how often he moves around, he is bound to feel the effects afterwards!"

"N-Now, now, Ya-chan..." Tanaka said as he tried to calm his girlfriend down, her cheeks puffing out as she sat and crossed her arms.

"No, Nishinoya needs to apologize"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just listing them off!" he said with wide eyes, Yachi scoffing as their argument began all over again.

Kageyama blocked the two out while they bickered, wondering if something had happened again right under his nose. Hinata hadn't been acting weird as far as he knew, minus the few times he would stop texting. Hinata had a life, though, not replying automatically wasn't exactly abnormal.

He stood, bowing to the others as he took a final bite of his lunch.

"Um Uff!" he said as he tossed his lunch out and walked away, chewing roughly. The two third years and the second year watched as he left, wondering what had caused him to leave so abruptly.

"See, Kageyama gets me," she said with a small smirk as Nishinoya frowned and crossed his own arms.

"You are smirking, Yachi! Tanaka stop teaching her how to smirk!"

"But it's so cute!"

Yachi's gaze traveled towards where Kageyama had gone, eyes growing soft as she shut her eyes. 

*********

"You are free to go, Hinata"

"Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience!"

Kageyama raised a brow and commended Yachi in his mind for pinpointing where Hinata had gone. The door to the nurse's office opened as Hinata stepped out, bag over shoulder and hoodie in hand. Kageyama's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata" he called as the other tensed and turned with a squeak, placing a hand over his heart at the sudden voice.

"Kage-baka, don't do that!" he gasped, and the taller male couldn't help but smile at the name.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't skipped out on lunch, idiot" he replied as Hinata blinked.

"Ha? Who is the idiot here?" he asked calmly, raising a brow as a blush rose to his cheeks. Kageyama rolled his eyes and moved until he was standing beside his friend.

"Why didn't you eat today? The food actually wasn't terrible"

Hinata nodded. "I heard, Yachi texted me. I didn't go because I wasn't feeling well, some of the...um... the bruises were aching a bit more than usual" he mumbled. While Hinata never told him where they came from, he did, at least, inform him of when they were acting up.

"So the nurse....?" Kageyama replied with wide eyes as Hinata shook his head.

"Of course not! She would have the faculty involved in a flash" he whispered worriedly. "I just told her my body was aching and she gave me some fever medication that works on aches and pains"

"Why is that such a bad thing? Getting the faculty involved, I mean." he began." Hinata, if someone is doing this to you..."

Hinata raised a hand but Kageyama continued even with the sign to stop.

"Eventually, it will get so bad and your body won't be able to..."

The look that crossed the ginger's face made Kageyama's voice die in his throat. It was the expression that Hinata got whenever they talked about his injuries and getting help.

 

Empty.

 

"Can we n-not talk about this?" he whispered, fearing his voice would crack if he spoke any louder. His eyes were blank, lips in a thin line as if he was holding back something. The taller teen's heart dropped, and against his better judgment he just nodded his head.

Kageyama bowed in apology.

"I am just concerned," he said as Hinata sucked in a breath. He looked away.

"You shouldn't be, I am handling it" he promised. A mere few seconds later, Hinata offered him a grin. It was less than convincing, but the taller 2nd year allowed it. He didn't want to set Hinata off any more than he already had.

"You should....eat" Kageyama spoke awkwardly. Hinata shook his head, opening his bag and shoving his hoodie into it.

"I will at home, I am actually not too hungry right now." he said with a wave of a hand. "Did you eat?"

"Of course, I did, idiot. I was actually at lunch" he boasted with a tiny smile as Hinata puffed out his cheeks.

"No need to get so defensive, Bakageyama"

_'If you want to pretend, for now, that is okay'_

Hinata jumped at the feeling of a hand on his head and looked up to see Kageyama gazing at him with a softer expression.

"Make sure you do eat at home, I don't want you passing out on me"

Hinata nodded and looked down, biting his lip. He removed the hand from his head and chuckled.

"Of course, I would. I need to eat" he said as if it were obvious. He snapped his fingers and looked at Kageyama apologetically, bowing his head. "Ah! Before I forget, I won't be able to go to the music room for the next few days."

Kageyama blinked and tilted his head.

"Why not?"

Hinata looked down, messing with his hoodie strings. It would have been a cute gesture if not for the sick feeling Kageyama felt in his gut.

"We have...family friends coming over and I should really be around for them" he stated.

The taller male just watched him for a moment. When he noticed the other squirming under his gaze, he nodded slowly. A sigh left his lips. Hinata's reason wasn't too convincing, but Kageyama had no right to call him out just yet.

"Alright, but make sure to at least text me or something, alright?"

Hinata's eyes brightened. He nodded, hugging his friend tightly. His eyes flash with something just before he pulled away. Kageyama swore that it looked almost like guilt. The bell rang as the ginger smiled, waving to Kageyama.

"Bye bye, Bakageyama! I'll make it up to you!" he promised before turning and running off, leaving the setter to his thoughts and the sinking feeling he felt as he watched Hinata get sucked into the crowd of students moving to their lockers and classes.

He turned, Hinata's expression in his mind. He shut his eyes and clenched his fist.

 

Why hadn't those words make him feel any better?


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he doing here? How did he even get here?
> 
> What was happening?

_~Bye bye, Kageyama! I'll make it up to you!~_

Kageyama's eyes opened as he remembered the words and groaned. He looked at his phone, eyeing the date and time before placing it down. He grabbed the volleyball beside his bed, lying on his back and trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut.

It had been a few weeks since Hinata's "family friends" had visited, and since that day, things seemed to get progressively worse. Hinata would fall asleep in class or miss school altogether, miss lunch more often when he did show up, and even stop responding to Kageyama's texts. The setter knew that his friend had no obligation to answer, but considering that he hadn't responded to Kageyama in a week, it was more than just concerning.

Kageyama tossed the volleyball up, catching it as he gazed at the ceiling whenever the ball returned back to him. Letting out a breath, he slowly sat up and glared at the volleyball.

Why hadn't Hinata contacted him? The orange haired student had become someone that Kageyama looked forward to seeing, and yet he seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Even with Yachi's reassurance a few days ago, it didn't make him feel better anymore. He shut his eyes and groaned. He plopped back but didn't remain down for long.

 

_New Message! New Message!_

 

He jumped up and practically lunged at his phone on the charger. He ripped it off and eyed the text, deflating when he realised it was Ukai. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he opened up the message and read it over. 

(10:01) We need an explanation. Takeda is on his way

His stomach lurched, but he responded with an "OK" to avoid any more serious texts. He frowned and slowly slipped his sneakers on before grabbing a hoodie and zipping it up. His parents weren't home so it wasn't as if it would be suspicious that he was getting dressed. Takeda took about a half hour after the text to arrive, ringing the door bell twice. It was a way for Kageyama to know it was his other uncle. He opened the door and bowed, about to greet the other before realising how serious Takeda looked.

Kageyama wondered if he had done something awful to piss his uncles off.

"Let's go, I contacted your parents already...they know you are staying the night," he said softly.

"Staying the night?" Kageyama asked in confusion but left with him after locking his door anyway.

Kageyama wasn't sure what he was more confused about; the idea of staying the night at his uncle's on such short notice or the fact that Takeda thought that his parents would actually notice he was gone.

\--------------

"You did nothing wrong, Tobio" Takeda assured as they drove towards the apartment. The teen shifted in the front seat.

 _'Why can't you tell me what is going on, then?'_ he thought to himself but remained silent.

He wondered why he felt so anxious. Then again, it wasn't every day that his uncle texted him in such a serious manner.  Something had to be wrong, and if Kageyama was the one who had to offer up the explanation, it had to involve him. Kageyama eyed him and wondered why he felt so anxious. Then again, it wasn't every day that his uncle texted him in such a serious manner.  Something had to be wrong, and if Kageyama was the one who had to offer up the explanation, it had to involve him.

Kageyama continued to eye the adult from the corner of his eye throughout the ride. He wanted to ask so many questions but found that his throat was too tight to get any words out. Just waiting and not being in the loop was one thing that Kageyama hated, though he supposed that if Takeda was this calm it couldn't be too awful...could it?

The arrival to the apartment sent a chill down Kageyama's back. He could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears. He dried his hands against his pants only to have them immediately begin sweating again, making it a bit harder to remove the seatbelt and open the door. Takeda noticed his anxiety and just smiled at him, waving him over so they could enter together.

"Keishin, we are home!" Takeda called as Ukai slowly peeked his head out from the bedroom, the look on his face not one of anger. He was eerily calm as if dreading speaking rather than having a lot to say. The raven haired male just wanted an explanation before his heart jumped out of his chest.

Just as the teen was about to speak to ask what the hell was happening, he noticed someone standing behind his uncle and felt his breathing pause. The familiar orange hair was a giveaway at who it was, making Kageyama almost feel light headed.

What was he doing here? How did he even get here?

 

What was _happening_?

 

"Tobio, do you know this person?" Keishin said quietly, tone serious yet concerned. Kageyama swallowed hard as Hinata avoided everyone's eyes, looking down at his feet. The way that he shifted from side to side and messed with his fingernails made Kageyama want to reassure him. It wasn't possible at this point due to his uncles staring them both down.

 _'Look at me, damnit'_ Kageyama thought as he took a step forward and hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Yes," he murmured. "I know him"

Hinata raised his head in shock. His eyes were blown and body going still at the confession. Kageyama just offered a weak nod, eyes not leaving the smaller males.

_'You are okay'_

\--------------

"Why was he at school at this time?" Ukai demanded. He lifted up his key and Kageyama suddenly realised why Ukai had connected Hinata to him. Kageyama looked over towards the room where his friend was resting, his uncle's voice snapping him out of it and back to their own conversation.

"I gave this to your for emergencies. So why did a kid I don't even know have it instead?"

Kageyama pulled at his sleeves as he tried to think up something. He could say he lost the key and that Hinata probably found it, but that wouldn't answer why Hinata was at the school so late and would make Hinata look like a bad person. And it wasn't as if he could say he didn't know Hinata, he already confessed to knowing him.

"It was an emergency," he said quietly as Ukai raised a brow.

"Was it really?" Ukai asked, deciding to cut the other some slack. His nephew had never given him a reason to doubt his reasoning, so he might as well give him the benefit of the doubt. In reality, he wasn't truly even angry, though finding an almost passed out teenager with your key was a bit concerning.

"It was," he said confidently, though he kept his tone low.

Ukai watched the student for a few moments, waiting for him to continue.

"I gave it to him....as a way to hide," he confessed. His uncle leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms.

"I would ask why, but seeing his condition I am assuming that had something to do with it?" he asked, though the look on his face showed he wasn't actually expecting an answer. Kageyama nodded anyway and leaned forward, eyes growing serious.

"Get angry at me all you want," he said, earning a surprised glance from his uncle. "But don't report Hinata, please, uncle," he said bowing his head. "He went there for safety reasons. If you report him and whoever does it catches wind that he goes there, he won't be safe anymore. I can't give you details because I don't know much about it either...but I know that Hinata isn't a danger to anyone....he is in danger."

Ukai watched the teen, his intense gaze making Kageyama feel warmer in the dimly lit room. To say it was tense was an understatement, and the volleyball player wondered if it was safe to even breathe at this point.

The volleyball coach let out a small chuckle after a few minutes of silence, Kageyama froze in confusion. Laughter hardly seemed appropriate for this situation.

"I am not going to report him, moron," he said as he stretched and pulled out a cigarette. He stood and walked towards the window, opening it a bit as he leaned against the window sill. "If I wanted to, why would I have called you? I figured you gave this to him...he doesn't look like the type to steal" he explained before lighting up. 

Kageyama watched, clearing his throat.

"So....what are you thinking about, uncle Ukai?" he asked hesitantly, unaware of how the other was feeling. Was he upset? Confused? Neutral?

"I am thinking about why that kid was beaten up, and why you didn't tell me you had a friend in such a condition," he said with a stern tone. "I am also curious to why you have such a lack of faith in your uncle Ukai," he said with a small grin. "Whoever is hurting your friend is an enemy of ours, so I would rather not assist the bastard by letting the kid go back and forth"

Kageyama relaxed, nodding and looking towards the room again.

"Can I see him?" the 2nd year asked as Ukai shrugged.

"Of course, I am not going to stop you...though for a kid you message so often he doesn't talk much, does he?" Ukai commented. Kageyama just offered small sigh.

"He never shuts up" he joked with a tiny smile, leaving the conversation at that and moving towards the room. He poked his head in to see Takeda sitting in a chair, Hinata facing away from him on the bed. He could see that the ginger was shaking, nails digging into his arms in a painful-looking manner.

Takeda reached out to stop the 2nd year from doing so, resulting in the younger male flinching away from him.

"Hinata?" Kageyama spoke carefully, the fellow student looking up and sucking in a breath of relief. Hinata got up a bit too quickly, moving across the bed. He made it to the front of Kageyama before stumbling, the taller male moving forward to steady him. His friend's grip was tight as if scared Kageyama would let him go if given the chance.

Takeda stood, moving towards the door and smiling at the two.

"I will leave you alone, then" he explained. "But I will come back to look at your wounds tomorrow morning, alright Hinata?"

The ginger didn't respond, but Kageyama nodded and waved a hand to his uncle that he would make sure Hinata got his injuries checked out. Takeda held up an "OK" signal and moved towards the door, shutting it quietly behind him while stealing a final glance at the smaller male.

Hinata looked up slowly once he heard the door close, eyeing the younger male with an apologetic look.  There wasn't any sign of the happy or goofy Hinata he had seen the last time they spoke, and it bothered Kageyama immensely. He had made so much progress in the month and a half they had known each other, and yet here he was with injuries that seemed fresh again and fear on his face.

He looked over the other, noticing the markings and bruises along his arms and legs, wondering if there were anymore more that remained out of sight.

"I am so sorry" Hinata whispered. "I hadn't meant to get you in trouble, I tried to hide and I knew I shouldn't have gone tonight but I had nowhere else to go and I was going to message you when I got there but he saw me going into the room and....." Hinata began to ramble as Kageyama pulled him closer to silence him. He rubbed the other's back gently, trying to stop him from shaking.

"You didn't get me in trouble, dumbass," he said with a small shake of his head. "That scary guy you were hiding behind a little bit ago is actually my uncle, the one I wanted you to meet" he assured. "You probably know that by now, considering the key was his"

The two 2nd years remained still, just holding each other while Hinata worked on his breathing. He spoke only when he was sure it would be slow enough to not be seen as rambling.

"What is going to happen now?" he whispered weakly. Kageyama sucked in a breath and looked down at his injured friend. He could easily say things would work out, but he knew damn well that was not the case here. This was a serious matter. Ukai would cover for them being in the music room, but the real issue was Hinata's home life and what would happen to him once he left Ukai's apartment.

What would happen if people found out that Hinata was even here?

He shook his head, gently placing a hand on his friend's head, ruffling his hair as his mother used to do to him as a child whenever he was scared or distraught.

"I...don't know," he said quietly.

Hinata seemed to accept the answer for the time being and shut his eyes, moving to rest his forehead against Kageyama's chest.

The raven haired male tried to ignore the fact that Hinata could probably tell how nervous he was by his heart beat, opting to pull him closer, hand still buried in the orange locks.

\------

"Would you like anything else, Hinata?" Takeda asked with a smile as the orange haired male shook his head silently. The sun outside contrasted with the mood inside the apartment that morning, Kageyama sitting beside his friend and Ukai looking over plays for the team. Every now and then, Ukai would look towards Hinata with a small frown. He had spoken a few times but still seemed scared stiff.

 

Kageyama leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear, which made ginger perk up just a bit. When the smaller 2nd year offered a tiny smile, Ukai and Takeda returned to their own business.

"Hinata, did Kageyama tell you about how this week will go?" Takeda asked, the teen letting out a soft breath.

He nodded and eyed the two adults as if wondering if he could trust them. He seemed more scared of Ukai than of Takeda, but that was to be expected. Ukai looked a lot more threatening than his partner did.

"I won't tell anyone, kid" he assured as he stood, tapping Kageyama on the head to signal for him to get ready for school. "It isn't my business, though I do want you to stay with Takeda for the rest of the school week until we can figure something out. Whoever is doing this...there is a chance they will be looking for you right?"

Hinata shrunk. He knew that he would have to tell them about it eventually, but even them knowing about it was a bit....nerve-wracking. It was such a mess with no easy solution in sight for Hinata.

"Sorry," he murmured as Ukai tilted his head. Kageyama and Takeda quieted down as well, watching Kageyama's friend. 

"What for?"  Ukai questioned as he turned to face Hinata completely.

"I...me being here...it is one more thing for you to think about isn't it?" he asked, voice a bit rough and hoarse.

Ukai snorted, causing the ginger to look up in surprise.

"Kid, the crap I got into when I was your age prepared me well enough for what life throws my way," he said simply. "Whatever this is, we'll help you out of it, but we can't do it if you are weak from your injuries and malnutrition. Got it?" he spoke, though it sounded more like an order.

Hinata blinked and remained frozen for a few moments making Kageyama wonder if Ukai had come on too strong. Instead, the shorter 2nd year just smiled in relief and nodded.

"T-Thank you," he said softly, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.

Ukai and Takeda seemed taken back by the change and leaned forward, eyes wide and expressions priceless.

Kageyama just grinned from behind the two adults, offering Hinata a head nod in reassurance.

Hinata felt the cold feeling in his chest ease up a bit, deciding to put as much trust as he could into Kageyama and his uncles. It was all he could do at this moment in time.

"Alright, we need to..." Kageyama began as Ukai snapped out of it, nodding his head. He pecked Takeda on the cheek, whispering a goodbye to him before turning to get his shoes on, Kageyama following his lead.

The raven haired male looked over his shoulder for a moment to see Hinata still staring, though his expression was somewhat calm and content. He didn't know what possessed him, but he offered the other a wink, enjoying the way his cheeks grew pink.

"This way lover boy," Ukai said with a raised brow as he pulled at his nephew's ear making him grunt in response.

Hinata's quiet laughter made the embarrassment worth it to the setter, it echoing in his ears even after they were in the car and on their way to the school. 

\------------

Ukai took a bite of the bento Takeda had made him, rubbing his temples. He might have been able to act confident around his nephew's friend, but this situation needed to be planned a bit more than he thought it did.

"So what is the plan?" Kageyama asked, the two sitting in his office. It was the only place they could talk where no one would hear them or attempt to but in. Especially Yachi and the others, as much as Kageyama wanted to let them know that Hinata was safe and well for the time being.

"Not sure, this is a tough one to try and work through." he admitted as Kageyama gave him a look of mock shock.

"So was all that stuff about helping him just your pride talking?" the setter teased as Ukai shot him a look that told him to not push him.

"No, it was the truth. But the first step to helping your friend is to get him to talk about what is happening. For us to help him, he needs to help himself" he said, scrunching his nose at the taste of the cliché, but knowing it was the truth.

His nephew nodded, chopsticks in his mouth as he tried to think. Hinata might be able to talk more if he felt more at home, and he seemed to have loosened up a bit after Ukai's speech earlier. They didn't have a month like last time when he opened up, though. More like 5 days tops considering the next Monday he would need to go back to school. Holing Hinata up in the apartment wouldn't help him. 

"I think....I might know a way to get him to tell us. Though right now you guys need to show him that you are sincere in helping him and not in it for some other motive."

The blond coach nodded. "In reality, he doesn't need to fully trust Ittetsu and me."

Kageyama tilted his head and frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because he already trusts you to an extent. If he trusts us it would be easier, but there is no way we can force him to open up in only a few days. And even if we could, he wouldn't know what to do after that other than go back to whoever is doing this."

The 2nd year hummed in agreement. He should have known him and his uncle would be somewhat on the same page already about getting his friend to open up.

"But we will help him" Ukai promised. "I wouldn't leave a kid like that hanging even if he wasn't your friend or I wasn't a faculty member," he assured.

Kageyama relaxed, seeming to be satisfied with the answer.

"Thanks, Uncle Ukai," he said with a nod as the bell rang. He looked at his phone, frowning. Lunch had gone by a lot faster than he thought it would.

"Off to class, Kageyama. We both know you can't afford to miss English" he teased as the student turned slightly red, grinning in response and waving to the elder male.

"Guess it is hereditary" he teased as Ukai gasped, looking injured by the words as the door shut behind Kageyama, the setter smirking and feeling a lot lighter than he had in days.

They would get Hinata out of whatever situation he was in.

 

They just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise so much for the long wait! There was a lot that I needed to work out in my RL and I would be lying if i said that I was "cured". It happens often but I kicked my own ass to write this chapter for those who like this story ^^ 
> 
> I did mention it would pick up, though in this case it kinda did, but not completely. Mainly because my memory is shit and my laptop got rid of a lot of my documents with notes on the characters/ future chapters. 
> 
> BUT, I have returned, though I am not sure how often I will be posting chapters. 
> 
> Stories in general should be pretty regular, though. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Sorry for any crappy writing in this chapter, I shall return to edit again probably :) )
> 
> ~HxL


	7. The Road Goes Two Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes those who comfort others need comforting as well.

"Hinata?"

The orange haired male looked up through blurry eyes and rubbed them to clear his vision. When had he fallen asleep?

"Hm?" he asked softly, Takeda smiling at messier than usual hair and half-open eyes.

"You should move to the guest room if you are that tired, don't want to end up getting a kink in your neck" he offered as Hinata's lips parted but closed soon after. He shook his head, sitting up and stretching carefully.

"I am fine" he assured as he nodded. He had been waiting for Kageyama to get back, knowing that he usually came to at least visit. The past few days living in the apartment had been going well, with Hinata only going out when he needed air, and even then he was with Takeda or Ukai. It was nice, but he also wondered if there was anything else Takeda would rather be doing than taking care of him while the others were at school.

"Are you sure? I know the past few nights have been a bit harder on you...." he admitted as he pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to feel forced to do anything during your time here. You mainly should be resting up" Takeda reminded as Hinata nodded once again.

He stood, looking over at Takeda for a moment before turning. He wasn't sure what possessed him to stop as he left the kitchen, but he paused at the doorway. Glasses clinked and the sound of water filled his ears as the other hummed quietly while cleaning up. Hinata turned completely so he was facing the kind man. He took in a deep breath.

 

"Takeda-san?"

 

The male turned, about to ask if there was anything that Hinata needed before noticing the way Hinata's lips set into a thin line, eyes glassy. He shut the water off immediately, hesitating in moving closer due to Hinata's usual reaction to touch by anyone other than Kageyama or his friends.

"Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed hard, one of his fingers rubbing against the opposite hands palm absentmindedly.

"W-When I came that night" he whispered, voice growing a bit hoarse, small whistles leaving his throat due to the slight strain of getting the words out. "Why....didn't you tell them about everything you saw?" he asked as his eyes flickered up for a moment to see the older male's expression before moving back to the floor.

Takeda paused, the heaviness in his chest weighing down at the teen's expression. He just placed everything down, wiping his hands on the dish towel before moving towards Hinata slowly. He kept a good distance away from him just in case but held out a hand.

"Let's talk about this in the living room, yes? We'll sit" he said, knowing that leading Hinata to the bedroom might trigger something. The sounds of sniffs left the ginger. They both stood there for what seemed to be much longer than it truly was, the room buzzing with the rumble from the refrigerator and the student's attempts at holding in his pain.

He looked up again, eyes red and seeming to be unsure of what he should do. Takeda just offered a small smile. He didn't say anything, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

What a delicate situation today had presented to them both.

\-------

"Come oooooooooooooooooooon~"  Nishinoya whined as he poked Kageyama with his pencil. Kageyama found that the pencil got more annoying with each tap against his temple to the point where he grabbed it and glared over at the other, noticing the mischievous smile that played on the 3rd years lips.

"What?" Kageyama asked as he held on to the pencil for the time being.

Noya leaned his cheek against his hand and watched his kouhai.

"I want to know how Shouyou is doing. I know you know" he said simply as Kageyama tensed. "I know that something had to have happened considering the last time Shouyou missed this much school, he was in the hospital" the libero pointed out as Kageyama frowned. He wanted to ask why Hinata was in the hospital but he felt it was a question for another time. A less public time.

"He isn't in the hospital, is he?" Noya asked in a quieter voice, eyes narrowing and breath halting. Kageyama waved a hand, shaking his head.

"No." he assured, patting the other on the back with his free hand. "He is doing fine...I assure you" he stated as Tanaka and Yachi arrived at the table with bags in each hand, smiling at the two happily.

"Ah~ you two look way happy. What happened?!" Noya asked as he returned to his usual state of eternal energy, though the look he shot Kageyama showed he was a lot better of an actor than the 2nd year once believed. He would have to update Noya later for his sake.

"Well, Tanaka got into the university he applied to on a scholarship!" Yachi said with a smile as she pecked his cheek, the spiker grinning and trying to pretend like he didn't know he was blushing a tiny bit. Kageyama couldn't help but smirk a bit at the couple. He used to be disgusted by their acts of PDA, but now he found it slightly amusing.

He blamed it on Hinata who had defended the two whenever the couple was mentioned.

"Congratulations, Ryuu!" Noya cheered as he sat on the table, grabbing Tanaka's head and putting him in a headlock much to the other party's disapproval. Yachi handed Kageyama one of the bags, his brow raising as he placed his pen down against his book. She nodded towards the bag and moved closer, the two seeming to come to terms once Kageyama sighed and took the bag.

"For you and Hinata," she said gently. Kageyama straightened and eyed Yachi, wondering just how much she knew. First Noya, then her....did they know more than they let on.

"Why would you give me his?" he asked as Yachi rolled his eyes and sat beside him. He moved his bag so it would allow her more space and she crossed her arms.

"You are the only other person who he is close to, Kageyama-san" she explained, eyes giving nothing away. "If there is one thing I learned about Hinata from knowing him, he never leaves his friends out of the loop. If he isn't talking to any of us..." she said motioning to herself and the two idiots wrestling while simultaneously eating their lunch.

"...then he is most likely still in contact with you. You are important to him" she said with a smile. "So why wouldn't I assume you would at least know where he lives?"

Kageyama swallowed. Had Hinata never had anyone over to his place before? And while it was true that Kageyama did technically know where Hinata was living, it wasn't the home that Yachi was assuming. The fellow second year seemed to have a lot of faith in him, which was odd but slightly uplifting.

"Right," Kageyama spoke calmly, placing his hands together and bowing his head a tiny bit in thanks. "I'll make sure he gets it"

Yachi nodded and held up a fist as a 'good luck' gesture, before standing and moving towards her boyfriend and his ambiguous partner.

"Both of you stop that right now, god I leave for one second an-"

Yachi's scolding and the rest of the cafeteria seemed to lessen in volume as Kageyama eyed the bag of food beside him.

 

_~You are important to him~_

Kageyama did his best to hide the way his lips almost turned upwards by pressing the top of his hand to the corner of his lips, pen still in hand and the homework forgotten for the time being.

 _'He is important to me too'_ he admitted to himself, shutting his eyes as he wondered what the ginger and his uncle were doing at the moment.

\--------------

Takeda watched Hinata as he slept on the couch, the teen calm for the moment. The talk had been both difficult and insightful, though the elder wondered if he should disclose what he was told to Ukai or let Hinata do so. They only had two more days with Hinata here, and still had no idea who was doing this or why. If Takeda was frank, he felt as if it was Hinata's guardian or parents.

He let the assumption die as soon as it was brought to life but knew it would be one thing he brought up to Ukai once he returned from the practice that night.

He turned on the television, the grip on his hand tightening at some points before completely losing all strength. Whenever this happened, he would notice that Hinata's expression wasn't looking well, but didn't want to wake him unless needed. It was the first time he had seen the ginger asleep without the need for almost every light in the house on.

When his cell phone rang to snap him out of his thoughts, he pulled it from his pocket as quickly as he could, placing it to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked calmly as he frowned and narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Hinata.....Shouyou....?" he spoke, sounding as clueless as he could before offering a small chuckle on the line. "You must have the wrong number, my roommate's name isn't Hinata. I am sorry" he explained as he tightened the grip on the ginger's hand gently.

"I am sorry, sir. You have the wrong number. I don't know of a Shouyou. Is that a friend of yours?"

The stranger's voice sent shivers down Takeda's spine and he wondered if Hinata was in more trouble than he once thought.

\----------------

"We're home!" Ukai shouted from the entry way as he and Kageyama shuffled into the apartment. Ukai was just getting ready to remove his shoes when Kageyama moved passed him, shoes messily placed at the front and stuff on the ground. He would have scolded him, though he just chuckled and took care of his own items.

"Hi Uncle" Kageyama greeted Takeda who waved, only catching a glimpse of Kageyama before he disappeared. Takeda looked over at Ukai who simply shrugged and smirked. The coach leaned over to peck his lips, nodding his head as the two began to talk.

Kageyama hesitated in knocking on the door, the only thing in his hands being the bag that Yachi had given him. The food was obviously cold at this point, but nothing nuking it in the microwave couldn't somewhat fix. He held in a breath and was about to knock...

...at least until the door swung open revealing a wide-eyed Hinata.

"Kageyama, you are back" he whispered. What was that tone that made Kageyama's heart race and cheeks darken?

Relief?

"Yeah" he spoke calmly, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. He raised the bag in his hands and looked away. "Wanna eat?"

Hinata blinked, offering a tiny smile and nodding.

"Sure"

\------

"Favourite colour?" Kageyama asked after he had swallowed the food he had been chewing. The lights were off, door closed and the small light that he had used at the music room plugged in. Hinata seemed to think about the question before looking at Kageyama with a shy smile.

"Blue, " he said with a nod. Kageyama tilted his head.

"Why so?"

Hinata held up a finger and stuck his tongue out at the other.

"My turn" he teased as Kageyama offered a small smirk before nodding and holding a hand out to motion for him to ask away.

Hinata tapped his lips with his chopsticks and action that didn't go unnoticed by Kageyama. The taller of the two suddenly felt a bit thirsty, reaching for his water and taking a gulp to ignore the thought that had crossed his mind.

"Favourite thing to do outside of school?" the ginger asked as he ate a little more food, almost done with the meal. Kageyama had to admit when Hinata was calm, it was as if he was similar to most other teenagers. He ate well, he laughed and smiled bright, and he overall seemed happy. He wanted that to be Hinata all the time.

He wanted to be the one to give Hinata that freedom again.

"-yama! Kageyama!"

"Huh?" he mumbled as he straightened, Hinata raising a hand to snicker as he raised a brow.

"How come every time we play this you daze out?" he asked as Kageyama flushed a tiny bit and pointed his chopsticks at the other.

"I don't, dumbass"

"You do, Bakageyama" he responded without missing a beat. "Now answer the question, " he said as Kageyama cleared his throat. Hinata frowned, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked as Kageyama took a moment before mumbling.

"What was the question again?"

Hinata grinned but decided to lay off the teasing as he repeated the question.

"Promise not to laugh?" Kageyama asked as Hinata shrugged.

"When have I ever?" he asked curiously as Kageyama raised a brow.

"How about when I asked you to be my friend?"

"t-that was different!" Hinata defended, lips parted as Kageyama raised both of his hands as if telling Hinata to relax.

"I was kidding, don't worry"

Hinata moved to sit and pouted, much to Kageyama's amusement.

"I never really did much out of school, so I guess hanging out with you is the only thing I really enjoy besides hanging out here with my uncles" he admitted. He ate another piece of food as if the words he said didn't just make Hinata feel both ecstatic and fluttery.

When Hinata didn't respond, he looked up to see the other's lips in a tight line, though the look in his eyes was different. Kageyama decided to ask another question.

"Hinata?"

The fellow student looked up.

"Are you happy here?"

 _'with me?_ ' he finished in his mind, not daring to say the words aloud.

"Of course," Hinata said without even thinking, biting his lower lip. His eyes connected to Kageyama's as he spoke. "When I am here...I feel light...but" he continued, the 'but' almost making Kageyama cringe.

"I do miss my dad, and wonder how he is doing," he said quietly. "He knows I am safe, I am sure of it, but I feel as if I am lying to him by being here. Almost like saying he can't take care of me properly" he admitted. His shoulder's slumped forward.

"I want him to know that regardless of what happens I do still love him very much"

Kageyama seemed surprised, but it wasn't as if this was new to him. He knew that Hinata loved his dad and that his dad was the only parent in the picture.

This went on for a bit, each asking random shallow questions like favourite movie genres before moving into even deeper questions. Kageyama had one that he had been wanting to ask all night, but found that the rejection from the last two times made him hesitant. He didn't want to bring Hinata down, but he also didn't want to be useless when it came to helping the other.

"Last question " Kageyama spoke as Hinata nodded, lying on his side while the empty food trays were moved to the garbage can. The setter had told Hinata to lie on the bed if he wished too, but Hinata said that he liked the floor because it reminded him of when they hung out in the music room.

_'Good, that is what I had been going for'_

He took a breath in and eyed Hinata, the intensity of the look almost worrying the 2nd year.

"Who...." he began as Hinata leaned forward tilting his head. His eyes were so large and innocent to Kageyama, that he struggled with the next four words of his question.

Right now Hinata was calm, Hinata was _free._

 

He didn't want to ruin that.

 

"...is your favourite music idol?" he chickened out, Hinata letting out a breath of relief and offering a soft smile.

"Wah~ You made me think it was going to be this heavy question" he teased as he gently flicked Kageyama's forehead.

"had you guessing didn't I?" he responded, feeling disappointed in himself but also pleased at the smile on the other's face.

"I don't know if I have one, I like many idols, " he said as he watched Kageyama stand, stretching out and cracking a few of his bones. He held out a hand to Hinata who took it without a thought, thanking him once they were standing. Kageyama didn't let go, squeezing the ginger's hand gently as said male gazed up at the setter.

He wanted to ask why he was looking at him that way but found himself moving closer, his mind not exactly positive on what was happening. He just knew that his heart was beating a bit faster. He knew Kageyama's hand was as warm as the look in his eyes, and that he felt safe around the setter regardless of if they were alone or in public. Kageyama seemed to be under the same daze, leaning down until the gap between them was nearly gone. Hinata felt his breath leave him. 

Kageyama's mind was blank.

Their eyes began to close until the door opened and the two jumped away from as if having burned each other. Takeda tilted his head and eyed Hinata, who was by the night light, and Kageyama, who was attempting to look natural while sitting on the bed.

"Kageyama, I was wondering if you were staying tonight as well. Your parents called"

The setter perked at this, it not going unnoticed by Hinata, who eyed him curiously.

"I am..." he said, tone laced with uncertainty, Takeda smiling.

"That is fine, I will let them know" he assured as he eyed the two again before shutting the door, leaving the two to their dark room again.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask one more question?" he asked as Kageyama offered a weak, but teasing smirk.

"You just did, Hinata"

That earned him a soft karate chop on the head from Hinata.

"go for it" Kageyama assured as the shorter male sat beside him. His hands fidgeted on his lap.

"Are you and your parents close?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Kageyama felt his blood run a bit cold, processing the question.

"I-I mean you don't have to answer it if it is too personal!" Hinata backtracked again. "You just never talk about them and I always wondered why you went to the music room like I did and I just hoped you weren't going through..." he rambled as Kageyama leaned to the side, resting his head against Hinata's shoulder. The ginger paused in both speaking and breathing.

"I don't mind answering" Kageyama spoke in a calm tone, it monotone and somewhat startling to hear in contrast to the teasing voice from before. "We aren't close. But we used to be. They argue often" he explained slightly. Hinata frowned, eyes softening as he raised a hand and placed it gently on Kageyama's head.

He waited for the other to continue.

"They don't do anything to me if that is what you were curious about. I used to leave mainly because I could. They wouldn't notice anyway" he said with a chuckle that caused Hinata's heart to squeeze uncomfortably in his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if they blamed the fighting on me. I look at pictures from before I was born. They seem so different. Maybe they liked it better without me around"

Hinata sucked in a breath. To hear such words from Kageyama was something he would have never expected. He always seemed so confident and bold. He was strong and good at almost everything (minus english and math).

He was such an interesting person to Hinata and yet even he had these thoughts. It didn't sit well with the ginger.

"But I like it better with you around" he spoke quietly. "I know I can't replace your parents, and I don't wish to. I...I am not in a position to really offer advice on what to do....but maybe try talking to them?" he offered as he absentmindedly stroked Kageyama's hair, playing with the smaller strands.

"Sometimes...people do things and leave because they need to. It isn't anything against those who are caught in the crossfire" he said as Kageyama thought about the words. He didn't speak again, Hinata's fingers comforting in his hair.

"Do you love them?" Hinata asked softly as Kageyama shut his eyes.

Kageyama knew the true answer. He was sure Hinata did as well from the pause that Kageyama took.

The taller male loved his parents, obviously. He loved them very much, but he was _tired._

He was tired  of the arguing, the slamming, the screaming, the yelling, the _silence_ that came after it all _._

He was tired of being invisible to them.

He let out a breath.

"You should get to sleep, Hinata" Kageyama spoke, wondering how this had turned on him. How had it gone from trying to help his friend to his friend comforting him?

"stay with me?" Hinata asked with a small smile, hand slowly leaving Kageyama's hair. The other missed it almost immediately after.

"Of course, I am spending the night anyway," he said with a shrug. He stood and allowed Hinata to get comfortable before moving to lie beside him, Hinata reaching out to grab his hand as he usually did. It comforted the ginger apparently, to have a hand there. If Kageyama remembered correctly, Hinata said it kept him grounded to reality, even within his dreams.

The two were silent, eyes closed and their breathing soft.

"Kageyama....?"

"Hm?" he asked, not realising how tired he had felt from the day's events.

"I am sure they love you very much" he spoke softly. "It is hard not to"

Kageyama would have caught the last part if not for how tired he was, so in response, he simply squeezed Hinata's hand. The ginger squeezed back, barely catching the quiet response to Kageyama offered to the words.

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for both the comments on the last chapter and for being so patient, here is the next chapter early ^^ 
> 
> I hauled ass in writing and editing, it coming a lot easier thanks to the encouragement from you all. 
> 
> thank you, and if there are any typos I promise to edit them accordingly!
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> P.S : Today is HInata's birthday here in Merica ^^   
> Glad I chose today to update! Haha.


End file.
